Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra
The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra (WDSO) is a broadcast orchestra composed of members of cartoons and mysterious players either for the Sylvester Macaroni Symphony and Opera House radio and television shows, based in Toontown. The show will be a Disneyland attraction that is a spin-off to WDW's The Mickey Mouse Revue. Characters and their musical instruments *Mickey Mouse - Conductor *Donald Duck - Upright Bass *Baloo (Talespin) - Flute *Fifer Pig - Flute *Holly - Flute *Adyson Sweetwater - Oboe *Scrooge McDuck - Oboe *Goofy - Oboe (DO NOT DELETE!) *Launchpad McQuack - Xylophone (DO NOT DELETE!) *Unknown - English Horn *Peppermint Patty - Clarinet in E-flat *Darkwing Duck - Clarinets in B-flat, A *Zummi Gummi - Clarinet in B-flat, A *Tummi Gummi - Clarinet in B-flat, A *Gruffi Gummi - Soprano Saxophone *Max Goof - Bassoon *Winnie the Pooh - Kazoo *Piglet - Harmonica *Rabbit - Slide Whistle *Pinocchio - Triangle *Jiminy Cricket - Strings *Geppetto - Bass Clarinet *Cubbi Gummi - Horn *Sunni Gummi - Horn *Gosayln Mallard - Horn *Honker Muddlefoot - Horn *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) - Party Horns (DO NOT DELETE!) *Louis the Crocodile - Trumpet *Phineas Flynn - Trumpet *Ferb Fletcher - Trumpet *Baljeet Patel - Trumpet in C *Stacy Hirano - Trumpet in B-flat *Mishti - Trumpet in F *Horace Horsecollar - Tenor Trombone *Julie - Tenor Trombone *Amy - Bass Trombone *Dumbo - Tuba *Timothy - helps with Tuba *Tigger - Tuba *Roo - Sousaphone *Eeyore - Sousaphone *King Louie (Talespin) - Xylophone (DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE!) *Beast - Timpani *Cogsworth - Chip Potts and his brothers as a xylophone *Heuy - Snare Drum *Dewey - Tenor Drum *Louie - Bass Drum *Daisy Duck - Cymbals *Mushu - gong *Cri-Kee - Tam-tam (gong) *Stitch - Guitar *Webby Vanderquack - Tambourine *Baby Butter Otter - Bongo Drum *Pinch Raccoon - Glockenspiel *Gopher - Washboard *Practical Pig - Piano *Fiddler Pig - Violin I *Minnie Mouse - Violin I *Clarabelle Cow - Violin I *Django Brown - Violin I *Brooms - 12 Violins I *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Violin II *Gretchen - Violin II *Milly - Violin II *Ginger - Violin II *Katie - Violin II *Brooms - 9 Violins II *Brooms - 12 Violas *Cinderella - cello *Princess Aurora - Cello *Prince Phillip - Cello *Peanut Otter - Cello *Brooms - 8 Cellos *Belle - Harp *Grammi Gummi - Harp *Olaf - harp *Princess Tiana - Double Bass *Prince Naveen - Double Bass *Rapunzel - Cello *Flynn Rider - Cello *Brooms - 7 Double Basses Characters who sing on stage *Willie the Whale - Tenor, Baritone, Bass *Princess Jasmine - Soprano *Aladdin - Tenor *Genie - Tenor, Baritone, Bass *Snow White - Soprano *Ariel - Mezzo-Soprano *Pocahontas *John Smith *Mulan - Soprano *Anna - Soprano *Elsa the Snow Queen - Soprano *Erling the Snow King - Tenor *Leonard the Snow Emperor - Tenor *Tony and Joe - Tenors *Romeo - Tenor *Juliet - Soprano *Tom Morrow 2.0 - Comic Tenor *Jelly Otter - Soprano *Clara Cluck - Clucking Soprano *a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera) - Tenor *Clarice - Soprano *Panchito Pistoles - Tenor *Denyce Graves - Mezzo-soprano *The VeggieTales cast *Daniel Boys *Cassidy Janson *Tom Parsons *Rachel Jerram *Edward Baruwa Songs * "Part of Your World" - Ariel * "For the First Time in Forever" - Anna * "Let it Go" - Elsa * "The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles (he sings it solo) * "Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe Recordings *Ludwig van Beethoven - Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125 "Choral", Fourth movement *Georges Bizet - L'Arlesienne Suite No. 2, Farandole *Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele *Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor, Chi mi frena in tal momento (Lucia Sextet) *Edward Elgar - Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 in D *Ruggero Leoncavallo - Pseudo I Pagliacci passage *Nikolai Rimski-Korsakov - Mlada, Procession of The Nobles; The Tale of the Tsar Sultan, Flight of the Bumblebee *Gilbert and Sullivan - The Mikado, Three Little Maids from School; The Pirates of Penzance *Gioachino Rossini - The Barber of Seville, Overture *Franz von Suppé - Light Cavalry Overture *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture, Op. 49; Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66, Waltz *Richard Wagner - Lohengrin, Act III Prelude; Tristan and Isolde Concert tour locations *Radio City Music Hall - 1260 6th Avenue, Rockefeller Center, Manhattan, New York, NY, USA *Akoo Theatre, 5400 N. River Road, Rosemont IL, USA *BMO Harris Bank Center, Rockford, IL *The Lakeland Center, Lakeland, FL *Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC * i wireless Center, Moline, IL *Expo Center at the Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN *US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL *Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV International showings *Royal Albert Hall, South Kensington, London, England, UK *Theater Royal, Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK Background Information *The name of the broadcast orchestra is named after Walt Disney. *This the first time PB&J Otter meets Phineas and Ferb. *Disney must get permission from Lyons Partnership (the company that owns Barney) to use the song "It's Good to Be Home". Also see Category:Fictional organizations and titles Category:Parodies Category:Organization Category:Disney attractions